Je suis ce que tu renies
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Sais-tu qu'elle est la différence entre toi et moi? Toi, tu es ce que les gens acceptent d'être. Et moi, je suis ce que tu renies. C'est aussi simple que ça, petite libellule. C'est seulement ça... 2P!talia.


**Titre :** Je suis ce que tu renies.  
 **Rating :** T.  
 **Pairing :** Mention de 2P!Ameripan.  
 **Warning :** Vulgarité, drogues. Mention de suicide, de prostitution, de guerres et de gangstérisme.  
 **Summary :** Sais-tu qu'elle est la différence entre toi et moi? Toi, tu es ce que les gens acceptent d'être. Et moi, je suis ce que tu renies. C'est aussi simple que ça, petite libellule. C'est seulement ça... 2P!talia.  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Kyō/2P!Japon. Mention de Kiku/Japon | Allan/2P!États-unis | Karl/2P!Allemagne | Luciano/2P!Italie du Nord | Ludwig/Allemagne | Feliciano/Italie du Nord | Yiu/2P!Chine.  
 **M/A :** L'idée, comme toujours, me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je me base principalement sur ma théorie personnelle des 2P, que je trouves touchant à leurs façons (même si celui de Canada continue de me faire peur).  
Pour moi, les 2P représentent les souffrances du peuple, mais pas sur le plan physique comme nos nations bien-aimées. Les leurs sont mentales, ce qui expliquent leurs comportements déviants et psychotiques. Contrairement à leurs 1P qui sont le reflet du peuple ordinaire, eux représentent la criminalité ou les bas-fonds de la société -mafia, gangs de rues, drogués, prostituées, etc. Mais comme ils sont considérés comme des malades mentaux par la société, ils sont à la charge de leurs 1P. De plus, et c'est un point que je considère important : lorsqu'une nation « pète un câble », comme on dit, le 2P en est généralement le responsable.  
Ce dernier point est dur à expliquer, mais dans ce texte j'explique toute ma théorie. Les chansons ci-dessous sont celles qui m'ont aidées à écrire ce texte, que ce soit à cause des paroles soit à cause du thème. C'est beaucoup de chansons, mais ça résume assez bien l'état d'esprit de Kyō, que j'aime tout particulièrement. Des 2P, c'est mon préféré, mon _number one_.  
Je vous souhaites donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

 _IA - Outer Science (Vostfr + Romaji)_  
 _GUMI - Mane Mane Psychotropic (Vostfr + Romaji)_  
 _Nobody likes me_ , Deuce  
 _Les yeux grands fermés,_ Taktika  
 _Désarmé jusqu'aux dents_ , Taktika

* * *

 **Je suis ce que tu renies**

* * *

« [...] _Personne ne n'aime, personne ne m'aime_  
 _Pourquoi? Parce que je ne les aimes pas_ [...] »  
 **"Nobody likes me", Deuce**

* * *

Un cercle.

Cette forme résume parfaitement le chemin que Kyō a pris depuis qu'il a quitté son appartement. Un cercle. Voilà des heures qu'il est assis dans un des trains de la ligne Yamanote. Combien? Il l'ignore. Il a perdu le compte des heures. Son wagon s'est rempli, vidé, rempli, vidé, dans une chorégraphie rituelle qui lui lèverait le coeur s'il n'était pas autant perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entend même plus la musique qui sort de son Ipod et qui lui défonce les tympans -et peut-être aussi ceux de ses rares voisins, mais il s'en moque. Il se fiche royalement des regards outrés qu'ils portent à son habillement débraillé et à ses _irezumi_. Ce qu'ils pensent de lui, ça lui est complètement égal. Il n'entends plus rien, il ressent à peine les sursauts du train sur les rails. Et lorsque son Ipod, vide d'énergie, s'éteint, le _yakuza_ ne prend pas la peine d'y réagir, il reste complètement immobile, se condammant à écouter sans l'entendre les noms des stations de gare.

Shibuya. Harajuku. Yoyogi. Shinjuku. Shin-Ôkubo. Takadanobaba. Et pleins d'autres. Et ça recommence. Cercle répétif et anesthésiant qu'il remarque à peine. Comme tout le reste. Kyō est si perdu dans son esprit que les passagers doivent le croire endormis -et tous ont la politesse de le laisser dans cet état somnambulique. Pourtant, il adorerait que quelqu'un le fasses réagir, pour qu'il sortes enfin de sa torpeur, qu'il quitte le train et qu'il partes flâner dans les rues de Tokyō, à la recherche de n'importe quoi -un revendeur pour qu'il lui files quelque chose afin de rêver et d'halluciner il ne sait quoi, une petite lycéenne avec qui baiser pour pas cher... Absolument, complètement, vraiment n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour oublier, ne serais-ce une seconde, qu'il existe. Mais surtout, oublier Kiku.

Kiku. Kiku. Kiku. Son prénom lui martèle continuellement le crâne, sans qu'il soit capable de l'effacer, de l'ignorer, de le rayer de sa mémoire. Toujours là, toujours en train de le surveiller. Pour son bien, dit-il. Si c'était pour son bien, le laisserait-il acheter et consommer des amphétamines, de l'ectasy, de la kétamine, de la MDMA, de l'alcool et pleins d'autres drogues du même genre? Car c'est légal[1]? Il le sait pourtant, comme lui aussi le sait, que ces poisons sont mortels, toxiques. Peut-être s'en fiche-t-il aussi... _Impossible_ , se dit Kyō, en frappant sans force son front contre la vitre contre laquelle sa tête est appuyée -vaine tentative de sa part pour se sortir de son esprit psychotique. Son double est l'enfant chéri de Amaterasu[2], cette putain capricieuse qui a tous les _kami_ sous ses ordres, alors qu'il est le fils de Enma-ō[2]. C'est ce que tous disent de lui -drogués, prostituées, _kagema_ , _yakuza_ , voyous de bas-étage, gens de bonne vie. Tous lui disent et lui répétent la même chose. Même les morts le lui disaient, du temps de leur vivant. Lui, il ne sait faire que des tords, il n'est capable que blesser autrui et soi-même. Kiku, lui, c'est le contraire.

Oui, le contraire. L'opposé de ce qu'il est. Alors que Kyō s'amusait, dans leur jeune temps, à se travestir afin de coucher aussi bien avec des paysans que des bonzes[3] et à provoquer des conflits se concluant toujours par des batailles auquel il assistait et participait avec grand plaisir, Kiku, lui, occupait ses temps libres en jouant du shamisen et en composant des haïku. Que ces activités sont pures, comparées aux siennes! Loin de toute cette perversion et ce sadisme qui a toujours fait partie de son existence. Pourtant, le _yakuza_ exécre tout ce qu'aime son double. Ou du moins, il les aime mais pas de la même façon. Si le représentant du pays du Soleil Levant apprécie contempler les cerisiers fleurir au printemps, pour lui c'est uniquement une bonne occasion pour se bourrer la gueule au point de frôler l'intoxication comme tant d'autres jeunes. Ces kimono et ces yukata que Kiku aime tant porter au quotidien le dégoûte sauf si c'est pour le retirer sur le corps de jolis spécimens masculins et féminins -ou pour se le faire retirer, tout dépends de ses envies et de qui les portent. Et il y a tant d'autres exemples, encore...!

Tout ce que Kiku est, Kyō le déteste. Ça le répugne, ça lui donne envie de gerber. Son alter ego le dégoûte, mais il en ignore la raison. Il aime le provoquer, dire à voix haute les commentaires salaces et dévergondés auquel l'autre pense. Il se délecte de tout ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas lui. Et pourtant... et pourtant, à certains moments, Kyō aime le fait que son sosie si pur le comprennes, voit les mêmes choses que lui, de la même façon. Un sourire vulgaire et mélancolique à la fois vient étirer les lèvres du voyou, inquiétant ainsi la pauvre dame âgée assis sur le banc d'à-côté, alors qu'il se remémore certains épisodes de sa longue existence. Ces épisodes où ils se comprenaient si bien. Il ferme ses yeux aussi rouges que du sang frais, laissant les souvenirs défiler sous ses paupières closes.

La Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il s'en souvient, de ces six années-là. Toutes les nations s'en souviennent, évidemment -qui pourrait ignorer et oublier des choses aussi immondes, aussi inhumaines, aussi terrifiantes que ça? Kyō, lui, savoure chacun d'elles. Il se souvient de son bel uniforme noir aux épaulettes et aux broderies d'or. Un bel uniforme, constratant avec le blanc pur de celui de Kiku -pourquoi blanc, d'ailleurs? Il ne l'a jamais sût et il s'en fout, comme tout le reste. Il aimait être dans l'ombre de Japon, lui susurrer à l'oreille une quantité innombrable de demies-vérités et de projets aussi fous que cruels, lui rappeller les injustices que les autres pays avaient fait contre lui, depuis son occidentalisation. Quelques fois, juste pour gonfler l'ego de son double, il fredonnait tout bas, de sa voix rocailleuse qui, bien ajustée, est lourde de luxure, le _Kimi ga yo_. Il avait le Japon entier entre ses mains, à l'époque. Il pouvait lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait, tout comme Karl et Luciano pour l'Allemagne et l'Italie. Mais ceux-là sont des faibles, ils ont lâchés beaucoup trop vite. Lui, il a tenu jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'est qu'à Hiroshima et Nagasaki qu'il a finit par se dire que la partie était terminée. Voir sa moitié, sa pièce maîtresse, dans un tel état, ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer. Par honneur, il avait joué sur les mots une dernière fois, pour permettre à ce fier de Kiku d'abandonner sans souiller son honneur.

L'honneur... C'est bien leur unique point commun. Les deux Nippons sont des fiers, moulés dans l'acier vénérable du _bushid_ _ō_ des samouraïs. Pourtant, contrairement à cet imbécile en kimono, il avait plus d'une fois passer l'arme à gauche, sans aucune honte. Comme ça, parfois pour expérimenter la sensation de mourir -le froid mordant et maternel de la Mort qui vous prends dans ses bras, la torpeur effrayante et réconfortante qui s'installe dans tout le corps alors que le coeur cesse de pomper le sang pour te faire vivre, c'est la meilleure de toutes les drogues-, d'autres fois car il en avait sa claque de vivre. Vivre aux crochets de Kiku, de dépendre de son argent comme s'ils étaient mariés[4]... Mais son destin est lié à celui de cet _otaku hikikomori_ , à son plus grand malheur. Se couper les veines, avaler des médocs, se pendre, se jeter du haut d'un immeuble, se tirer une balle en pleine tête, se faire _seppuku_... Rien à faire. Il ne meurt pas.

Il ne meurt pas.

Par réflexe, Kyō serre dans sa main sa cuisse, alors que son visage se tord d'une grimace de rage, effrayant d'avantage son voisin -ah, tiens, là, c'est un collégien. C'était pas une grand-mère, quelques minutes plus tôt? Pas important, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il dans ce train? Ah, oui. Kiku a réduit son allocation mensuelle, parce que le mois précédent, il est allé faire un tour aux États-unis sans le prévenir. Il est pas un gosse, quand même! Surtout qu'il ne va là-bas que pour coucher avec Allan. Et pour planer, aussi. Allan est un bon coup, surtout qu'il sait toujours trouver du bon stock, dans n'importe quelle ville des États-unis. Pas de synthèse, vu que Kyō en consomme tout le temps chez lui. Mais ça reste amusant, même si c'est pas son truc, la beuh et tout ça. Sauf que c'est galère de pas se faire chopper par les douanes, quand il faut revenir au bercail. Une chance qu'il a développé des trucs pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il consomme tellement de stupéfiants et depuis tellement de temps qu'en contrôler les effets physiques, c'est devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui. C'en est même jouissif, jouer au chat et à la souris avec les douaniers. Est-il le chat ou la souris? Dur à dire. Mais Kyō aime l'idée d'être la souris, celle qui se faufile entre les gros matous afin de ne pas finir dans leurs gueules.

Sauf qu'à cause de cette réduction, ses consommations vont en subir les contrecoups. Tout comme son corps. Son ventre a une crispation, au souvenir des quelques crises de manque qu'il a, par le passé, déjà eu. Car ça, c'est l'unique chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler; ses crises de manque. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il veut absolument mourir. Ne plus subir cette torture. Plus jamais. Il ne veut plus ressentir ce froid-là, celui qui gèle même la moelle de ses os; il ne veut plus avoir ces horribles frissons qui se font sentir jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles... Mais surtout, il ne veut plus être faible. C'est ce qui est le plus insupportable pour lui, quand il est en manque. Car là, il dépends complètement de Kiku. Alors il l'engueule, il le fait devenir responsable de ses crises de larmes, d'insomnie et d'anxiété car c'est de sa faute. Car c'est comme ça qu'il le torture. Il sait parfaitement qu'au fond, ça amuse le représentant du peuple Yamato de le voir devenir aussi manipulable et faible. Et dans ces moments-là, il le hait. Il le hait de toute son âme -ou de ce qui en reste. Et ce n'est que quand son souffle vient à manquer et que son coeur bats trop vite, ce n'est que quand il ne supporte plus ses crises, ce n'est que quand il juge sa punition pleinement assumée, que Kiku lui redonne ces petites pillules colorées qui le font sentir si bien, non sans qu'une grimace de déplaisir ne traverse son masque de neutralité. Mais même après cette grâce, Kyō ne peut pas pardonner à son sosie. Il lui a fait subir l'enfer; comment pardonner, après ça? Après avoir autant souffert? Il ne peut pas.

Il ne veut pas d'une nouvelle crise. Il doit donc se trouver au plus vite de l'argent pour se payer ses douces illusions qui éloignent la souffrance. De l'argent facile. Il devrait aller faire un petit tour à Kabukichō. Peut-être que Yiu s'y trouve. Peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, de toute façon? Et pourquoi il voudrait aller le voir? C'est pas ce foutu empoissonneur aux tendances paranoïaques et opiomanes qui va lui donner du fric. Manquerait plus que ça. Il est désespéré, mais pas à ce point-là. Non, il n'ira pas le voir s'il est là, même si c'était le dernier humain sur cette damnée planète capable de lui fournir ses doses. Sauf s'il accepte de le payer. Là, il dirait pas non. Des thunes, c'est des thunes. Et il en a besoin.

« _Harajuku-eki_. », fait alors une voix robotique quelque part au-dessus de Kyō, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. La gare de Harajuku? Il est pas loin de Kabukichō, dans ce cas. Suffit de descendre à Shinjuku et prendre la correspondance pour Seibu-Shinjuku et il y est[5]. Deux stations à attendre. Tranquillement, le _yakuza_ se redresse sur son siège et s'étire, faisant sinistrement craquer sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale -provoquant un frisson de dégoût de la part de... putain, là, c'est un salaryman ou il rêve? Bon, d'accord, il s'est enfilé une bouteille de Shōchū pour le petit-déjeuner, mais ça doit plus faire effet, à cette heure-ci! D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure...? Pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est son plan pour obtenir du fric afin de ne pas être en manque. D'ailleurs... sa dernière consommation remonte à... à quand? Il a vraiment perdu le cours du temps. Pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Frénétiquement, Kyō sort son portefeuille et, les doigts fourmillants de hâte, il compte l'argent qu'il possède et qui s'y trouve. Vingt, quarante, soixante... Quatre-vingt-neuf milles yens[6]. C'est juste, mais vu qu'il va faire un tour à Kabukichō, ça va passer. Faut juste qu'il trouve un petit revendeur et tout ira bien. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait acheter tout ça de façon bien légale -car c'est pas illégal, ce qu'il prends-, mais... Kyō aime l'idée du semblant. Faire comme si c'était contre la loi. Séduisant comme jeu, non? Ça l'amuse, le distrait. Faut bien occuper son trop plein de temps libre, après tout.

La voix se fait de nouveau entendre. _Yoyogi-eki_ , elle dit. La gare de Yoyogi. Une station. Kyō range son portefeuille et se lève. Il est resté assis si longtemps au même endroit que ses vêtements sont presque collés au siège. Il grimace, en s'étirant de nouveau, passant distraitement une main sur le creux de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses reins. Nouveaux regards désapprobateurs posés sur lui. Pas nouveau, ça. Mais comme pour le reste, le _yakuza_ s'en contrefout. Ce qui compte, c'est lui. Uniquement et seulement lui. Parfois Kiku, quand ça l'arrange. Toujours quand ça l'arrange. Les autres ne l'intéressent que quand il a quelque chose à gagner dans le processus. Sinon, il en a rien à branler, des autres. Kyō se faufile dans la foule rassemblée devant les portes coulissantes du wagon, sans se soucier des passagers qu'il bouscules au passage. Ils lui lancent des regards indignés; il ne leur réponds même pas. À quoi ça lui servirait? Contrairement à Kiku, l'opinion des gens lui est complètement égal. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veuillent, lui s'en moque.

« _Shinjuku-eki_. »

À l'instant où les portes s'ouvrent, Kyō les franchit, arrivant ainsi sur le quai bondé -comme toujours. Quelque soit l'heure et le jour, la gare de Shinjuku est bondée. Ces bains de foule le dégoûtent; leur monochromie lui filent des nausées. Tous des gens respectables. Tous des personnes affichant un masque même en privé. Y'a de quoi être malade. Mais lui, il ne se cache pas. Et c'est pour ça que les gens ne l'aiment pas. Mais c'est réciproque, car lui ne les aime. Le _yakuza_ se dirige vers le guichet, essuyant toujours sans réagir les regards en coin des passants qu'il croise. Un sourire d'amusement vulgaire étire ses lèvres. Il adore ça. Le fait d'être jugé pour ce qu'il est. Il se moque de leurs opinions; ce qui compte, c'est lui. Rien que lui. S'inquiéter de sa réputation, c'est pas lui. Au contraire, plus elle est mauvaise, plus il en est fier.

Soudain, à quelques mètres du guichet, il aperçoit quelqu'un de familier. Il s'arrête et le dévisage, pour le reconnaître. Trop de visages en mémoire. C'est fou, le nombre de têtes qu'il se souvient. Des visages plus souvent flous que clairs. Les plus clairs, ce sont ceux qu'il croise souvent; Kiku, Allan, Karl, Luciano, Yiu, les gosses que ce cinglé à élever... Quelques autres. Le reste, ce ne sont que des fantômes, dont les noms sont tout aussi confus. Le temps, l'alcool, les drogues; un mélange des trois, peut-être. Kyō finit toutefois par le reconnaître. Un petit _dealer_ de Shinjuku, qui traîne plus souvent à la gare qu'ailleurs. C'est quoi son nom, déjà...? Pas important. Rapidement, il se dirige vers lui. Le revendeur ne le remarque pas. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'attrape par les hanches et l'entraîne plus loin, sous le hochet de surprise que le voyou lâche. Sans ménagement, il le plaque contre un mur, avant de saisir violemment dans sa main le visage du revendeur, claquant presque son crâne contre le mur en béton derrière lui. Kyō regarde autour d'eux; à moins d'être attentif, on ne les remarquera pas. Pas que ça le dérange d'être vu, mais il préfère acheter ses doses dans la tranquilité. Hishino. Il lui semble que c'est Hishino, son nom. Mais c'est aussi commun que Honda, alors peut-être qu'il se trompe.

« Tu m'files ce que t'as et je te fais pas de mal. Pigé, Hishino? », siffle-t-il, en s'assurant que son regard se plonge dans celui du gamin en face de lui. En déglutissant, celui-ci hoche la tête et, sans lâcher ses yeux écarlates des siens, il fouille dans sa poche de veste et en retire une bouteille à médicaments comptant plusieurs pillules colorées, qu'il lui tends en tremblant. Un mélange de différentes amphétamines. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Kyō prend ce qu'il lui donne et le glisse dans sa poche de jean. Il lâche le menton du garçon en face de lui et, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, sort son portefeuille et y prends trois billets de milles yens[6], qu'il glisse dans le tee-shirt du jeune voyou. Il pourrait partir sans payer; le môme n'essayerait même pas de le rattraper pour lui faire cracher l'argent. Sauf qu'il a pour habitude de toujours payer ses revendeurs. Question d'honneur. Et il a pas envie de se faire tabasser parce qu'il a des dettes. Il préfère donner que recevoir. Pour les passages à tabac, en tout cas.

Où doit-il se rendre, déjà? Ah, oui, Kabukichō. Donc, Seibushinjuku. Kyō se dirige vers le guichet, attends plus ou moins patiemment -il n'est pas vraiment patient. Il paie son billet et se rends sans attendre vers le quai qui, bien naturellement, est bondé. Rien d'étonnant. Tout est toujours plein. Il s'appuie contre un mur, reposant presque avec douceur son crâne sur le béton armé dans son dos. En glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, ses doigts se cognent contre son Ipod. C'est là que Kyō réalise que ses écouteurs sont toujours dans ses oreilles et que l'appareil est n'a plus d'énergie. Ça explique les sons étouffés autour de lui. Machinalement, le Nippon les retire, les enroule autour du Ipod et le glisse d'avantage dans ses poches, ne sachant pas où le mettre. Lessivé, épuisé. Mal à la tête. Mauvais signes. Ses doigts tiquent; il les enfouit dans sa poche de veste et en retire le contenant à médocs. Sans énergie, Kyō en sort une et l'avale. Rien. Pas tout de suite. Mais ça éloigne le mal. Sa crainte d'une crise disparaît mais il n'est pas une autruche; il sait qu'elle est là, tapie quelque part, attendant la moindre faiblesse de sa part pour le faire chuter en Enfer. Toujours le même piège. Il y tombe rarement, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal quand il ne peut pas éviter la chute.

Le train de correspondance entre en gare; il quitte son poste, s'avançant pour rejoindre la foule massée devant la ligne orange de sureté. Dans son dos, il entend la voix grinçante d'une dame âgée critiquer tout bas la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui à sa voisine -amie? Petite-fille? Fille? Quelle importance. Kyō ne retient pas un sourire de fierté, bien que ses sourires ressemblent d'avantage à des grimaces qu'à autre chose. Ça lui rappelle une conversation que Kiku a déjà eu avec un des siens -lequel, il ne sait plus mais c'est pas important. Ce qu'il se souvient, par contre, c'est l'une des phrases de son sosie.

« _Je ne comprends toutefois pas comment un des nôtres peut être aussi dépendant de ces toxines._ »

 _Pauvre petite libellule_ [7] _..._ , pense-t-il, faussement compréhensif, quand les portes s'ouvrent devant lui et qu'il s'y engouffre, comme les autres passagers. C'est pourtant élémentaire, comme vérité. Le peuple veut être ce qu'est Kiku; et Kyō est ce que Kiku ne veut pas être. Tout le monde sait ça. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui est ce qu'on refuse d'être. Rien n'est plus simpliste à comprendre que ça.

Les portes se referment. Le train s'ébranles. Et il quitte la gare en direction de la gare de Seibu-Shinjuku.

* * *

« [...] _Ton reflet dans le miroir semble avoir fini de jouer_  
 _La silhouette aux yeux rouges nous sourit_ [...] »  
 **"Shinitai-chan", Vocaloids**

* * *

 **Lexique japonais/français**  
\- Yamanote : Ligne ferroviaire de la compagnie JR East, au Japon, dessertant les principaux quartiers de la ville (Shinjuku, Shibuya, Marunouchi, Euno, Akihabara et Ikebukuro). Cette ligne a également la particularité d'être cerculaire et de déliminiter officieusement le « centre » de Tokyo.  
\- _Irezumi_ : Forme particulière du tatouage traditionnel au Japon, surtout utilisé par les _yakuza_ , qui couvre une grande partie du corps, parfois en intégralité. L' _irezumi_ , et le tatouage en général, est vu par la majorité japonaise de manière négative.  
\- _Yakuza_ : Membre de la Boryokudan [mafia japonaise].  
\- Kami : Divinité shinto.  
\- _Kagema_ : Terme historique japonais désignant de jeunes prostitués mâles dans le Japon de l'époque Edo (1603-1867). Le terme est aujourd'hui devenu au Japon un mot familier pour désigner les personnes homosexuelles. Ici, c'est la définition historique qui est employée.  
\- Yukata : Kimono unisexe porté principalement en été.  
\- _Kimi ga yo_ : Hymne national japonais.  
\- _Bushid_ _ō_ : Code d'honneur des samouraïs.  
\- _Otaku_ : Terme péjoratif désignant un fan inconditionnel de manga, en autres.  
\- _Hikikomori_ : Terme japonais désignant une pathologie psychosociale et familiale touchant principalement des adolescents ou de jeunes adultes qui vivent coupés du monde et des autres.  
\- _Seppuku_ : Façon polie de désigner le suicide par éventration, appellée _harakiri_ en Occident.  
\- Yamato : Nom donné à l'ethie majoritaire du Japon.  
\- Kabukichō : Quartier chaud de Tokyo, à l'est de Shinjuku. C'est aussi le quartier des _yakuza_ et des Triades [mafia chinoise].  
\- Salaryman : Néologisme japonais désignant les cadres non dirigeants d'une entreprise ou les employés.  
\- Shōchū : Boisson alcoolisée de Kyūshū contenant de 20 à 45 pourcent d'alcool.

* * *

[1] Au Japon, les drogues de synthèse, comme les amphétamines et l'ectasy, ne sont pas considérées comme des drogues et sont donc parfaitement légales. L'alcool, lui, n'est pénalisé que sous conduite en état d'ivresse. Pour plus d'informations, _Paraìdisio Inferno_ , de Erienna.  
[2] La lignée impériale japonaise descends, selon la croyance, de Amaterasu la déesse du Soleil. Enma-ō, pour sa part, est le nom donné par les Japonais au Roi de l'Enfer Yama [Inde] ou Yanluowang [Chine].  
[3] Il était fréquent chez les bonzes de l'époque féodale d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des novices, car le shintoïsme ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme un péché. Ces novices se travestissaient souvent en jeunes filles, dans un but purement esthétique et érotique.  
[4] Au Japon, le trois quarts des hommes donnent tout leur argent à leurs épouses et obtiennent une allocation mensuelle.  
[5] Tout ceci est véridique, j'ai vérifié.  
[6] 1 euro vaut environ 136 yens.  
[7] Le surnom traditionnel du Japon est _Akitsu Shima_ , soit "les îles des libellules".

* * *

 **M/A :** Enfiiiiiin, il est terminé! J'ai tellement travaillé dessus, surtout après avoir autant hésité à l'écrire! Le sujet est quand même assez lourd, mine de rien. Mais je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose sur les 2P!Nations. Je me répète, je les aime beaucoup. Leurs psychologies complètement détraquées me plaisent énormèment, c'est fascinant de les décortiquer. Peut-être que j'écrirais d'autres textes sur les autres. Peut-être pas. Tout dépends de mon inspiration. On met ça à "un jour".  
Bref. Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui me suivent que je prends une petite pause afin de me concentrer sur mon roman, que je suis en train de corriger. Et aussi sur "Chroniques pirates" (disponible sur mon compte _Fanfic-fr . net_ ). Et peut-être que j'écrirais aussi un peu pour "Monde perdu". Faut vraiment que je me remettes à cette histoire, d'ailleurs... Mais ça va bien tomber, car je recommences le lycée mardi prochain. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration quand j'y suis. Et beaucoup de temps libre... à mon grand regret. Surtout que cette année, c'est l'année du bal de finissant. 'Veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeer!  
... Désolé. Bon, alors j'espères que ce texte vous a plût, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
